I Will Hurt Your Feelings
I Will Hurt Your Feelings is the ninth episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 25' With tension running high in the 'Old School Alliance', the group begin to wonder how they'll work together throughout the remainder of the merge. Diego continues to distrust both Harry and Vanessa, whilst Vanessa tries to recover after Snake discovered that she wanted to blindside him. Simon remains as the mediator to much of the conflict, enjoying his position within the game. Despite the group voting together, Snake refuses to get over Vanessa's attempted betrayal, hoping that the next challenge will bring him the safety he believe he needs Diego and Simon speak during their free time, continuing to pre-plan their moves in the game. The pair agree that the alliance can no longer stay as one unit, and that at tribal council they need to consider taking someone out of the game. Vanessa appears to be their main target, as they both acknowledge that she is likeable whilst also being untrustworthy. 'Day 26' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Survivor Auction Competitors will be given $200 each to bid on various items at an auction, with a majority of these items offering an advantage in the game. Although only one individual wins individual immunity, many other items can be considered better, such as clues to idols, or idols themselves. Winner: Snake Notes: * Diego asked the tribe to allow him to take the first item, as he could now stay for the whole challenge. Although Snake and Simon agreed, Harry and Sparticus decided to bid over him, forcing Diego to leave the auction with nothing. * Eoin signed in, but failed to bid after the first item. * Harry and Sparticus matched Simon's $20 bid to also receive their letters from home. 'Day 27' Returning from the immunity challenge, Diego is furious with Harry and Sparticus (particularly Harry), unsure why his ally would not simply let him take an item for himself. He decides that approaching Simon to finalise the vote would be the best course of action. Romeo also tries talking to the tribe, sending the exact same message to each individual. Similarly, Simon considers who the vote should be, initially believing that Vanessa would be the best choice to blindside from the game. Simon makes a private chat with Diego, Eoin and Snake, raising his concerns about keeping alliance members Harry and Vanessa in the game. Harry ends up approaching Simon, sending him a strange message that angers Simon. Simon decides that Harry's mails are enough to secure his vote onto him, now fully committing his alliance to getting Harry out over Vanessa. Elsewhere in the tribe, Sparticus continues playing the game as the outsider, having completely lost all standing that he once had. He decides to target Diego, wanting to remove someone he has no connection with. Despite receiving a bad item at the auction, he tries to bluff to the group that he has a one time idol, not realising that the 'Old School Alliance' are voting for him anyway (and placing backup votes on Harry should it be used). At tribal council, a majority of the tribe do a lot of talking, although they keep up the charade so they can pull off a blindside. Sparticus is revealed to have bluffed his idol, although it is seen that either way such an idol wasn't needed, as he only receives two votes. In the end, Harry is blindsided when Diego, Simon, Snake and Vanessa turn on their old ally, ending his game much sooner than promised. Sparticus becomes infuriated by the result (as does Harry), seeing that both have no control in a game that they thought they were once running. With Harry out the game, Diego, Simon and Snake celebrate what looks to be a season under their control, whilst wondering in the back of their minds when the alliance could turn on them. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running Notes * After Harry was viciously blindsided, co-host and Ecuador alumni TJ wrote "I didn't see that coming. But then again I'm irrelevant". Mocking Harry in retaliation for calling him irrelevant after he made a suggestion for the merged tribe name in episode 7.